


Late Night Company

by Xarnluz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, Phone Flirting, are they dating who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xarnluz/pseuds/Xarnluz
Summary: It's okay if ya wanna stay up late tonight~. That's the best part about school trips after all..☆Is what Koga had said to her, but Anzu really wondered if this was what he meant. Definitely not. He was probably tired after the banquet live he had done with Switch and the rest of Undead.Anzu gets lonely after all excitement from the school trip settles down.
Relationships: Anzu/Oogami Kouga
Kudos: 15





	Late Night Company

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene of sorts between School Trip and Blood Banquet.
> 
> Some quotes were taken from mikarashis @ tmblr's translation of the event. If you haven't before, definitely give it a read! 
> 
> https://mikarashis.tumblr.com/post/187484243634/blood-banquet-masterlist

Anzu let out a sigh as she lowered herself into the steaming baths. After all the group excursions everyone took turns to relax in the hot springs at the inn. Being the only girl in the group made it kind of lonely. It was nice to soak in the hot water and let the days—weeks—aches and pains slowly melt away, but hearing the distant chattering of the groups next door and how much fun they must be having in the springs dampened her mood a bit. Only a bit.

Her phone rang after she straightened her yukata out in the changing room. There was no ignoring the flutter in her chest hearing Koga's voice on the other line. 

_Is this a bad time?_

"No, it's fine!" There was no one else in the change room so at least she wasn't being a bother to anyone.

Anzu couldn't help the smile blooming on her face listening to him on the phone. Koga just wanted to tell her the banquet was a success and confirm his suspicions about the after party. Of course she was going to meddle even if she was technically on vacation. She was a producer after all. The couple who hosted the event had no qualms about letting the boys have a feast of their own as a bonus for their hard work, so Anzu made sure it happened.

She could hear whining in the background as she chatted.

_Switch to video, would ya?_

Anzu looked around for a bathroom stall or some place more hidden. It wouldn't be good if someone walked in while she was on video.

"Okay, can you see me?"

Instead of Koga's face, it was Kaoru's filling up the screen. Then Rei's. Suddenly a game of hot potato had broken out with Koga's phone—and Anzu—as the spud. After her melancholy soak it was nice to see all their happy faces. Still, lingering regret for them not being able to join the rest of the second years was bubbling up once again.

_This was a lot of fun too though. So I'm not really regretting it~_

Koga's bright toothy smile while saying it placated her worries just a bit. Even if the look on her face said she was still skeptical. Koga was never truly honest with his feelings.

Koga on screen rolled his eyes.

_I'm not dodging the question._

The picture began to shake as he walked away from the group still filming. In the background she could make out red tables and bodies shuffling around them getting ready to eat.

 _Though hearin' ya talk about the trip is kinda exciting._ He sheepishly added.

"Maybe next time we can go ourselves," Anzu smiled. "Bring all of you out and do a school trip 2.0 or something. There was so much to see it would take all night to tell you." 

_It's okay if ya wanna stay up late tonight~. That's the best part about school trips after all..☆_

She would have loved to chat the entire evening away, but Koga had food that was definitely getting cold and she was flirting with trouble hiding in a toilet in an onsen changing room. Instead they said their goodbyes and Anzu watched as her phone screen went black.

Walking back to her room was the last thing she wanted to do. Back to her quiet room for one, when she could hear the others laughing and rough housing? It took little to talk herself into hiding in a closet so she could join in on the fun. Rule breaking was also part of school trips wasn't it?

  
  


Back in her own room after curfew, Anzu turned her phone over in her hands. To call or not to call. 

_“It's okay if ya wanna stay up late tonight~”_

Is what Koga had said to her, but Anzu really wondered if this was what he meant. Definitely not. He was probably tired after the banquet live he had done with Switch and the rest of Undead. Instead of calling, Anzu puttered around her own room and got ready for bed.

She had brushed her teeth, done her hair, futon already laid out for her. It was either sleep or call, and she wasn't really tired enough to rest yet. But maybe Koga was already snoozing. Sakuma-senpai tended to stay up well into the night so it was possible they were all still awake. She looked at the time and noted it wasn't that late. The boys next door were probably still awake too, whispering secrets to each other and giggling at the events that happened these past few days. Anzu wanted that too.

She held her breath while her finger hovered over his contact number. Why was she so nervous? 

_Anzu? You there?_

She hadn't realized she actually pressed the button until she could hear Koga's small voice fill the empty room.

"Ah, yeah sorry. Was just adjusting my pillows." She lied. "Didn't think you'd answer so quickly."

She could hear rustling on the other end.

"I'm not interrupting anything am I? I know it's late."

_Nah, yer good. Just moving into the empty room._

Seemed everyone was still awake playing games in one of the event rooms. Koga was just getting ready for bed while Adonis and Sora were already zonked out.

"So what are you wearing?" Anzu teased after hearing a door click on the other end. Koga sputtered.

The awkward tension she had evaporated. Why _was_ she nervous? It was silly when she always felt most herself when she was with Koga. He never treated her differently because she was a girl, if anything he took extra care to not to. Knew she wasn't some delicate flower and could hold her own. Anzu could be his boss one day if they both continued to succeed in school. 

_Boring grey sweatpants and that red shirt with the hole in the armpit you sewed up for me._ More rustling and a slight groan as Koga no doubt settled into bed. Whose was a mystery. _More importantly, what are_ you _wearing and is it important to the call?_

Ah, he saw right through her.

"No, but I am still wearing the yukata." She adjusted the front flap. "Too dark to get a good peek anyway. Just wanted to chat before bed I guess…. Kind of got lonely after roll call."

_Oh so you're rooming alone. Makes sense being the only chick. Can't trust half asleep men._

"You'd still sneak into my room to keep me company though right?"

The silence on the other end felt like an eternity.

_I'm kinda already sneaking in ain't I?_

Anzu laughed and quickly slapped her hand over her mouth to cover it before someone caught her still awake.

"I guess that's true… thanks."

_So what did ya guys do today? You said the list was long...but I got all night._

Talking about the huge breakfast the inn had prepared and all the sightseeing and famous sweets in the region did take quite a bit of time; recalling the silly fights between the groups and how the other classmates from 2B said they missed Koga.

"I did buy souvenirs for you guys," Anzu whispered. "And maybe an extra one for you because it was super cute."

_If it's cute I don't want it._

"But it will match mine," Anzu pouted.

Another moan through the phone. Like Koga was making a huge decision. Anzu rolled her eyes.

_Well … I guess it can't be helped then._

Half way through Koga's recollection from his own little tour, Anzu couldn't help a yawn.

 _Well sorry~ if my trip ain't as exciting as yours._ He teased. _Oh shit it_ is _really late, dontcha guys leave early tomorrow?_

"I could say the same to you," Anzu bit back but it was lackluster. She really was getting drowsy.

 _Alright Miss Smart Ass._ For all the attitude he gave, Koga was quick to switch back into his caring tone. _Seriously though get some rest. Can't have our producer looking like a zombie when she's supposed to be on vacation._

Anzu laid down in her futon properly and brought the blanket to her chin, still cradling her cell in her hand. Trying to straighten the front of her yukata was difficult with one hand when she laid on her side and the grunt she subconsciously made had Koga chuckling on the other line.

_What are ya even doing over here?_

"I'm trying," she huffed, still pulling on her robe. "To put my boob back."

 _What?_ The amused tone ever present. _Didn't think our chit chat got that heated. Would have done more on my end._

Anzu gave up trying to one hand it and put her phone to the side to finally fix her robes.

"I thought you wanted me to sleep and now you're trying to keep me up all night with dirty talk?" She used her sultry voice, but even that sounded half assed with how tired she was really feeling. "You really can't trust men when they're half asleep."

_Oh I'll keep you up all night._

"Is that a threat?" She yawned, eyes already closed.

_It's a promise._

"Good night Koga." Anzu murmured.

_Yeah yeah sleep tight. Still holding that promise for later though._

"Hmm."

Before the line goes silent Anzu wondered if she really heard that quiet _love ya_ or if it was just her wishful thinking. 


End file.
